1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving control apparatus (method) having a lane keeping function.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A variety of driving control (support) apparatus (method) have been developed heretofore in order to support driver's driving. An example of the driving control apparatus is one having the lane keeping function of providing such an additional steering force as to keep a vehicle traveling near a center of a lane in order to support a driver's steering operation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-104850). Another example of the driving control apparatus is one having a lane departure warning function of encouraging the driver to perform a steering operation to avoid a departure by an issue of a buzzer sound and/or a display of a warning with possibilities of a departure of the vehicle from a lane. In addition, still another example of the driving control apparatus is one having a cruise control function of providing such an additional braking force or driving force as to keep a vehicle speed set by the driver or as to track a preceding vehicle, in order to support a driver's brake operation or acceleration operation.